


Aza

by thek9kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: So most of the Angels in this series are dickfaces, even Cas was (sometimes still is) a dickface, so I wanted to write a story about a angel who is not a dick. Takes place in season 1.





	

A/N: Hey guys, so I was thinking about angels and how most of them are dicks on this show, and even Cas was kind of a dick in the beginning so I wanted to write about an angel who wasn’t a dick. I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or any of it’s characters/plots, I only own my OC Aza

Dean raised a tired eyebrow at the horrible day time drama playing out on the screen in the tiny hospital room. Sighing, Dean switched the television off.

The Doc had been in, telling him he would die in a matter of weeks, because of the extensive damage to his heart. Sam had been in refusing to believe his big brother was going to die. Now he laid alone in the uncomfortable hospital bed, the scratchy sheets kicked to the bottom as he leveraged himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He was about to get up, find his clothes, change out of the embarrassing hospital gown they made everyone wear and check himself out, probably AMA, but he didn’t really care. Dean Fucking Winchester (Yes that is his middle name, shut up Sam!) was not gonna die in a boring hospital room, especially when the nurses weren’t even hot.

Before he could do any of that though, a young girl, who couldn’t have been older than nine, maybe ten years old, appeared in the door. She knocked softly on the door once, a sad smile   
playing across her face as she stared at the sick man.

“Hi.” She said simply, with a little wave. She wore a plain blue shirt with a red flannel over top, both a few sizes too big for her, a pair of faded blue jeans and blue and green sneakers, Her midnight black hair raised in a messy ponytail. 

“Hey kid, you lost or some-?” He asked, his voice hoarse, interrupting himself with a hacking cough.

“I’m not lost. Are you ok mister?” She asked with concern, her large brown eyes wide with sadness and pain. Dean wondered if she was a patient, or visiting a friend or family member who was sick or hurt. 

Dean bit down the urge to snap sarcastically at the kid, or yell at her to leave him alone. But just because he was frustrated and angry didn’t mean he could be mean to a little kid. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone, but he had a giant soft spot for kids.

Dean smiled softly at her, “My name’s Dean by the way, what’s yours?” He asked, ignoring her question.

“I am Aza. It is nice to meet you Dean.” She greeted, walking farther into the room. She stuck out her hand, Dean smiled and shook the much smaller, softer hand in his own large calloused one. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Aza.” Dean said smiling at her serious introduction.

“You are sick.” She stated thoughtfully, her head cocking to the side, her small forehead furrowed in concentration.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face, he really didn’t want to talk about his impending doom, especially to a little kid, but something about Aza, maybe it was her sad eyes, or her thoughtful tone, that made Dean want to open up to her. Looking down at Aza, who stood a mere foot away from him, he explained, “I got hurt in an accident, my heart was damaged,” He placed a hand over his heart, “And now it doesn’t work too good.”

“Well,” Aza interrupted.

“What?” He asked confused.

“It’s well, it doesn’t work too well, not good.” She stated, correcting Dean grammar. A huge smile split across Dean's face and a soft bark of laughter burst from his lungs.

“You’re a smart cookie aren’t you.” She cocked her head to the side, confused.

“I am not a cookie.” She stated so seriously it was adorable.

“It’s just an expression.” he said with a laugh, “Anyway, My heart doesn’t work too well anymore, and the docs can’t fix it.” He explained simply a frown marring his face as he thought of his fate.

“You’re gonna die aren’t you.” She stated, not a question but Dean nodded solemnly anyway. An intense, thoughtful look took over her face. 

She took one step right into his personal space, looked intensely into his eyes for a moment before she stood on her tip toes, placed her hands on his shoulders and gently kissed his forehead. Slowly she sank back down, meeting his emotional green eyes with her proud triumphant brown ones smiling at Dean, “There, now you’ll get better.” Dean smiled sadly, a tear or two burning behind his eyes, wishing he had that childlike optimism and belief.

“Thank You Aza.” He whispered, not wanting to rain on her parade, his voice thick with emotion.

Suddenly Aza jumped forward, wrapping her skinny arms around Dean’s neck, slowly he wrapped his huge arms around her small back.

“You’re a good man Dean Winchester, this world still needs you, now more than ever.” Aza whispered into his ear. Then just as suddenly she retreated, “We’ll meet again Dean, soon enough.” And with that she turned sharply and scampered out the room and down the hall.

Dean sat there stunned for a moment, before shaking his head and started his search for his clothes. It wasn’t until after he was fully dressed, signed the release forms and halfway to their hotel room that he realised something. The tight pain in his chest was gone, had been gone since… no, no way. He dismissed the thought, there were a lot of weird things in the world, but a kid with healing kisses probably wasn’t one of them. 

And yet sure enough the next day and a visit back to the doctor, proved his heart was in perfect condition. Dean wondered about a mysterious little girl, with big sad brown eyes, too big clothes and apparently, healing kisses. Normally he’d be all over something like this, but something in his newly repaired heart told him Aza wasn’t any kind of monster, maybe an Angel… nah, Dean dismissed thinking if angels and God exist why did they let mom and Jess die and Dad disappear. Maybe she was like Sam with some psychic ability or something.

Sam was curious about Aza when Dean told him about her, wondered about her being a psychic kid like him, but she was too young to fit the pattern. Secretly he wondered if she was an angel hoping she was, that angels and God were real. If they were then he was overjoyed and incredibly thankful that she saved his big brother.

Whatever she was, Dean was grateful she knocked on his door, and found whatever it was in his broken heart that was worth saving.

He hoped she would be ok, that whatever or whoever it was in her life that made her eyes so sad would get better soon.

As Dean and Sam rode off down the highway to Nebraska where a faith healer was healing people, but other people were dying of the same things the healed were dying from, Dean thought of Aza and how without her in a few weeks Sam would be alone, and Dean would be gone for good.

Without either brother knowing it both Winchester’s sent up a silent prayer, something Dean hadn’t done in 22 years, Something Sam did every day just put in an extra one for Aza, just in case Aza was an angel, thanking the potential little angel for saving Dean’s life and Sam from the pain of losing him.

~

Aza cocked her head to the side listening to Dean’s quiet, and slightly disbelieving prayer and Sam incredibly grateful one thanking her for saving his big brother. There was a long road ahead for both of those boys, a very painful one. Unfortunately Aza cannot tell the future, doesn’t know if Michael's plan will work, if Dean and Sam will come out of this war alive. She doesn’t know if she wants the apocalypse her Father had planned to come to pass. Angels are suppose to trust and have faith in God, but Aza unlike most of her brothers and sisters has spent a lot of time on Earth healing people, defeating demons, and crossing over trapped spirits. There’s a lot of good in the little blue planet Father created and Aza doesn’t want to see it destroyed. 

Aza’s never laid eyes on the Father, sometimes she has doubts, carefully hidden doubts, but doubt nonetheless. But now after seeing the Winchester’s souls, both bright, stubborn, and determined, there’s someone else she has faith in. Dean Winchester and his little brother the supposed Abomination, but despite the Demon blood running through his veins, when she saw him with Dean, his soul shone forth brighter than the Righteous Man’s, brighter than anyone else’s she’d ever seen. Sam may have a tiny speck of demon blood marring his soul, but somehow Aza is sure that tiny speck will never fully consume the brilliant soul within the gentle moose of a man.

Aza smiled down at the baby boy in the hospital nursery as he cooed up at her, gently she placed two fingers to the babe’s forehead, concentrating on repairing the hole in the child’s tiny heart, saving him from a surgery that may or may not kill the little boy, no baby should have to go through that. Stroking the baby’s soft hair she sang a short lullaby in Enochian letting the magical words lull the young one into pleasant dreams. 

Smiling Aza walks out of the nursery, skipping back down the hall to room 316, She leaves Kristina’s body, smiling out of sight as the ten year old girl comes back to herself, smiles in Aza’s direction sensing her presence. “Mom!” She exclaims hugging her mother who had been suffering from breast cancer, but now will live a long full life. Aza smiles at the scene before flying out of the hospital and starting her journey to Wilder Kentucky to check out some of those demons at Bobby Mackey’s she saw on that Ghost Adventures show, and close up that portal to hell.

“Thank You Aza.” The angel smiles as she hears Kristina’s prayer before readying herself for battle against Bobby Macky’s demons. 

Soooo, What did ya think? Please leave me a review. I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it too. I might do a sequel of this in the future, also might have Aza invade Ghost Adventures and save the Zac, Nick, and Aaron from the demons at Bobby Mackey’s.

Well, thanks for reading!

K9KID OUT!

TTFN!


End file.
